Fu Dog/Gallery
Images of Fu Dog from American Dragon: Jake Long. Fu_Season_1.gif|Promotional artwork of Fu Dog (season 1) Dragon Breath (15).jpg Fu_Season_1.jpg|Fu (season 2) fu-dog.jpg tumblr_inline_mh9qwbapBd1qz4rgp.png Hong Kong Nights (4).jpg|1975 Fu BUUURRRP!!!.PNG|Fu Dog belching loud Breakout.jpg vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h40m38s208.png|Fu Dog in scuba gear Untitled 36.jpg Fu Dog Close Up.jpg Fu Dog 3.jpg Fu Dog 2.jpg Eye Of The Beholder (3).jpg The Breakout (32).jpg The Breakout (33).jpg Dragon Breath (87).jpg Dragon Breath (92).jpg Fu Dog gets Covered in Peanut Butter.PNG|Fu Dog gets covered in peanut butter 33221111.jpg Hong Kong Knights (14).jpg Fu_Dog_Centaur.png 610232333.jpg Phone Numbers on Fu Dogs Fat Folds.PNG|Phone numbers on Fu Dog's fat folds Fu Dogs Emergency Phone Numbers on his Fat Folds all Smudged.PNG|Fu Dog's emergency phone numbers on his fat folds get all smudged Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h09m40s163.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h55m16s42.png|Fu Dog with Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h19m14s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h50m43s116.png 455252211.jpg Fu Dog Starts Fainting.PNG|Fu Dog starts fainting Fu Dog Says Come on Dark Dragon Let's Rumble.PNG|Fu Dog says, "Come on, Dark Dragon, let's rumble!" Fu Dog Tells Jake Marty Knows the Location Of any Soul in Mortal Danger.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake Marty knows the location of any soul in mortal danger Fu Dog Tells Jake They Have To Duck and Cover Until Lao Shi Gets Back.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake they have to duck and cover until Lao Shi gets back Fu Dog Tells Jake To Toss One Demon At a Time.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he has to throw one demon at a time Fu Dog Tells Jake He's too Weak to Battle His Evil Self Right Now.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he's too weak to take on his evil self right now Fu Dog Tells Jake Unicorns Can't live Long Seperated From Their Herd.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake unicorns can't live long separated from their herd Fu Dog Tells Jake He Has to Call the Magical Temp Agency & Have them Send a Substitute.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he (Fu Dog) has to call the magical temp agency and have them send over a substitute Fu Dog Tells Jake that Lao Shi Never Forgave Him after The Last Party He Had.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake that Lao Shi never forgave him (Fu Dog) after the last party he had Fu Dog tells Jake He'll Regret This.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he'll regret this Fu Dog asks Jake What part of Stay at the Shop did He not UnderStand.PNG|Fu Dog asks Jake what part of "stay at the shop" did he not understand Fu Dog tells Spud to Draw out The Party Flyers.PNG|Fu Dog tells Spud to draw out the party flyers Fu Dog tells Jake He Can't Clean on Chinese New Year.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he can't clean on Chinese New Year Fu Dog Orders Dessert for The Halloween Party.PNG|Fu Dog orders the desserts for the Halloween party Fu Dog Tells the Guy in The Easter Parade He a Bath Just the Other Month.PNG|Fu Dog tells the guy in the Easter parade he had a bath just the other month Fu Dog Feels Insulted.PNG|Fu Dog feels insulted Fu Dog Tells Lao Shi He had to Sell The Tooth Fairy His left Molar when He Lost a Bet.PNG|Fu Dog tells Lao Shi he had to sell the Tooth Fairy his left molar when he lost a bet Fu Dog asks Himself Why does Heaven smell Like Fish Gutts.PNG|Fu Dog asks himself, "Why does heaven smell like fish guts?" Fu Dog wants Trixie & Spud to Tell Morty He moved to Machu Pichu.PNG|Fu Dog wants Trixie and Spud to tell Morty he moved to Machu Pichu Fu Dog Holds the Door Shut so Morty Doesn't come In.PNG|Fu Dog holding the door shut so Morty doesn't break inside Fu Dog tells Trixie & Spud Mountain Trolls turn to Stone When the Sun Hits them.PNG|Fu Dog tells Trixie and Spud Mountain Trolls turn to stone when the sun hits them Fu Dog Doesn't want Jake to Throw a Halloween Party.PNG|Fu Dog doesn't want Jake to throw a Halloween party Fu Dog Asks Jake Who He sounds Like.PNG|Fu Dog asks Jake who he sounds like Fu Dog Tells Jake He Sounds like Lao Shi Back When Fu Dog First Met Him.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he sounds like Lao Shi back when Fu Dog first met him Fu Dog tells Lao Shi He and Tooth Fairy go way Back.PNG|Fu Dog tells Lao Shi he and the Tooth Fairy go way back Fu Dog Refuses to go To the Park with Jake and Bag Doggy Sweaters.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he refuses to go down to the park and bag doggy sweaters Shapeshifter (51).jpg Fu Dog See's a Kick Me Sign on His Back.PNG|Fu Dog sees a "Kick Me Harder" sign on his back Fu Dog Tells Jake Cleaning on Chinese New Year is Aganst Tradition.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake cleaning on Chinese New Year is against tradition Fu Dog Tells Jake He's Sweeping all The Good Luck.PNG|Fu Dog Tells Jake He's Sweeping out all the Good Luck in the Shop vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h44m31s124.png Category:Character galleries